Poor Danny
by ninz
Summary: Poor Danny. Getting in the way of two very bored female FBIAgents at the wrong time is no fun at all... as always please R&R!


Autor's notes: the character's aren't mine… and so on and so on…

I have no idea where it came from but this story kept going on in my head all day, so I had to write it down…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was hot outside and the sun was shining invitingly bright from a cloudless sky. It was as if the whole world had decided to be in peace for once.

"This is shit", Special Agent Samantha Spade said as she slumped down behind her desk trying to bite back a yawn but failing miserably. "Where've all the murderers, drug-dealers and kidnappers gone to?"

"Seems like everybody's on holiday except us", her co-worker Vivian Johnson sighed as she sat down beside Samantha. She had tried all morning to not look out of the window thinking what else she could be doing on a beautiful like this, but there was absolutely nothing to keep her mind off it. Not even any paperwork, like, for example, a report to write… No matter how hard she tried to find herself work to do.

"Damn Martin", Samantha grumbled to herself. "He's taken the best days of the year for his holidays like always… I bet when it's my turn it'll be raining all day and every day…"

Vivian laughed but Samantha shot her an angry glance. "This isn't funny, Viv!"

"It is… anyways, d'you think we should try a game of cards, to give our existence at least some sense? Jack's at home and Van Doran had to go to some meeting. They're not gonna see it and nobody's gonna tell them."

Samantha shrugged. "Seems to be the only thing we can do. I can't understand why we can't all go home?"

"What if something happens, all of a sudden? Somebody decides to go missing, spontaneously?"

"Danny's here, too. He could give us a call and handle it until we've arrived."

Vivian laughed. "Yeah, I think you should tell him that. He's gonna thank you!"

"Talkin' 'bout me, girls?" a familiar voice interrupted their conversation and a grinning Special Agent Danny Taylor appeared in front of Samantha's desk. "Only nice things, I hope…"

The two women looked at each other then shook their heads both at the same time. "Why would we talk about you?"

"Because it seems as though you've got nothing else to do… put the cards away, Viv, you're at work."

"You're not gonna report that, are you, Danny-Boy?" Vivian asked. She was slowly getting into a real silly mood, usually she was the most serious of the three of them, but boredom seemed to have turned her into something else.

"He won't", Samantha said. "He's got other reports to do."

Now Danny's grin was gone. He pulled a face; Sam knew he still had some reports on recent cases to finish and they would have to be on their boss' desk early the next morning.

"That happens when you keep delaying all paperwork until the latest possible moment", Vivian lectured her colleague with a dirty smile.

"I don't have to talk to the two of you anymore", Danny said and turned to go. "I'm too busy, anyways…" He walked over to his own desk and sat down knowing fully well that both female agents were still watching his every move.

He was right, especially Sam wasn't willing to let him get away just now, realising suddenly that annoying Danny would be a much better past-time than playing cards. "You see, Danny, if you'd written reports directly after we closed the cases you could spend this beautiful day with me and Viv…"

"With you two, playing cards? How enjoyable…" Danny mumbled trying to concentrate.

"I think he's a little pissed off", Viv said while she was beginning to enjoy this game as well.

"I would be, if I were in his shoes", it came from Sam.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, it's impossible to work with you two around", Danny grumbled getting up. "I'm gonna find some other place. Somewhere, where there's peace and quiet. See you later… And don't you even think about following me!"

Vivian watched him gather together everything he needed and decided it wasn't over, just yet. Quickly she tried to think of something else to get on his nerves with. Running her eyes over him while thinking she noticed something. "Hey Danny, could it be, you've put on a few pounds?"

"No."

"I think you have. Hasn't he, Sam?"

"Has he?" Sam asked confused before realising what Viv was up to. "Oh, of course. Yeah, I'm sure you're right Viv, he just doesn't want to admit it. – And have you noticed something else?"

"What?"

"He's not styled his hair today, like he'd have to be ready to get a hot date any minute…"

"Yeah, now that you're mentioning it", Vivian could barely bite back laughter by now. She knew that they were mean, but this was so much fun right now. Even though Danny was desperately trying to ignore the two girls, it was fairly obvious he was annoyed as hell.

"You know what I think, Viv?" Sam went on.

"What's it you think, Sam?"

"I think Taylor's got a girl-friend…"

"Yeah, that's actually very plausible. But he's not gonna tell us, or are you, Danny-Boy?"

They both looked at him.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" he asked but the look on his face gave it all away.

"I think, you're really right, Sam", Viv told her friend who was grinning proudly. "It'll explain everything…"

"It explains why he's longer doing his best to be the best-looking man around…"

"I never did that", Danny replied, but he was grinning now, too. "I never had to, I was always the best-looking, anyways…"

"Oh, you're such a vain idiot!" Sam nudged him in the ribs before ordering: "Come on, spill it! Tell us about your girl-friend."

"I don't have…"

"C'mon, Danny, you cannot deny the facts here!"

"But…"

"Tell us more!"

It wasn't a game anymore. It was pretty obvious that the girls' guess about the girl-friend thing had hit closer to home than they had in fact expected. But Danny didn't seem willing to tell them any more. Gathering together the rest of his things he flashed them his famous killer grin, and with an irresistible sparkle in his dark eyes, he walked off with the words: "Maybe some other time." Of course he knew the girls were still staring after him but he wasn't in the mood to care.

"Back to square one", Vivian commented with a sigh.

"What about a game of cards?" Sam suggested. They looked at each other, and at the same time the both nodded.

The End :-)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

This was really fun to write, hope you liked to read it, as well. If so, please submit a review and tell me!


End file.
